Races Clash
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: A story with a couple of made-up characters in it... Yasai is a Saiya-jin, Vegeta's sister, and Kawaii is some ditzy kid that the characters first meet in this fanfic. - I feel special when I get reviews ^_^ *wink wink* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yasai doubled over with laughter after hearing a girl's request to spar. "You?!" Yasai sized the girl up - the teeny-bopper, cheerleading, dyed blonde girly girl had challenged Yasai - the ruthless tomboy Saiya-jin princess.  
The girl solemnly nodded - wondering what was so funny about having the urge to beat this rude, trouble-making Saiya-jin to a bloody pulp. "You heard me," she said, "I want to spar you, Yasai."  
"What's your name again? Doesn't it mean cute?" Yasai sneered, waving her hand at Kawaii.  
"Yeah... so?" Kawaii angrily looked at Yasai like gum on her shoe.  
"Okay, blondie... this has gone far enough! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, get it?" Yasai answered, getting a worse expression on her face.  
"I believe I could hit you three times. In three different places. In three tries."  
"Let's see you try," Yasai waved her hands in a forwarding motion at Kawaii. "Just don't get your 'mommy' or 'daddy' to sue me cause your dead in five seconds, 'kay?"  
"You have a lot to learn about me, Yasai," Kawaii answered calmly.  
"Bring it on," Yasai growled, standing in her position. High Schoolers started crowding around the two - rooting them on.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Teenagers formed a circle around the glaring girls.  
"Whaz going on?" A clueless voice sounded out amongst the crowds' shouting.  
"Oh, God!" Yasai muttered, slapping her forehead. "Not... Gohan..." Yasai growled and objected to Gohan passing through, but he appeared.  
"Nothing to see here... go along to class now..." Gohan pushed the crowd away, the halls soon empty except for Yasai, Gohan, and Kawaii.  
"Who are you?" Kawaii demanded.  
"I'm.. new here - a friend of Yasai's..." Gohan said. "Look Kawaii... You shouldn't... you know... I'm sure you're a strong girl and all... but - messing with Yasai just isn't a good thing... how can I tell you this..." Gohan thought, tried to explain.. paused again...  
"I'm a princess from another planet, and my race was born to fight, so I have a natural ability," Yasai spoke up. "I'm a Saiya-jin."  
"Right," Gohan muttered.  
Kawaii stared at Yasai, then at Gohan. "So you're not the only alien here."  
Yasai looked seriously doubting. Gohan's jaw dropped.  
"I am of the Minamoto... a planet most are not familiar of. Maybe because Saiya-jins destroyed it before it could be known. You should've kept me believing that you were a human, now you must die, " Kawaii said, glaring hatefully at Yasai the whole time she spoke.  
"It's pathetic to have emotions for your race, girly. It wasn't me who destroyed your planet, and it's not my fault your race is an easily defeated one, Minamoto-ian?" Yasai laughed. Gohan gave her a hard stare.  
Kawaii growled and took a warning step forward. "It's Minamotian, you creep! If it weren't for you and your race, there might have been more of us! But now that I am in face-to-face combat with one of these creatures... It's only natural I have to destroy you!"  
"I'm sure you can work this out," Gohan said exasperated.  
"This is the only way to get some sense into her, kid," Yasai growled. "You better back off, Minamoto, or the Minamoto race is extinct... I'm guessing you're the last of your kind?"  
"No. There is one other! And I will keep you from making my race extinct! Why don't you know how I feel right now?! How I've felt?! With the knowledge that Saiya-jin's like yourself have made my population from about seven billion to only two! Kinda like the Saiya-jin race, isn't it?! You go from millions of Saiya-jins, and then... now what... are YOU the last of your kind?!" Kawaii shouted at Yasai.  
"Hope you know, it's a lot different how my race became endangered than yours! You were defeated by us. You were too WEAK to defeat us, or to even dream to defeat us! Weakling! Bakayarou! You're starting to piss me off with your whiny talk, and pathetic past! It's over, baka, live in the present! Any idiot would have forgotten about something like that by now, I know I have!!" Yasai shouted back, taking a step forward as Kawaii had.  
A bag at Kawaii's heels rustled. She glanced down as a poodle shoved it's head out of the bag and peeked it's nose over the side. "ARF!" It barked once, tucked it's head back in, and stopped moving.  
"That was unexpected," Gohan said.  
"Oh, just get outta here, kid!" Yasai shoved Gohan, leading him to his next class.  
"Quit pushing! I'm just gonna watch... you guys can't kill each other!!" Gohan said.  
"Yeah, I know," Yasai said, "I already know I'm gonna kill just her with one punch."  
BAM!  
Yasai went flying into a bay of lockers. "You just try that again, you slimy, filthy bitch!"  
"Alright then!" Kawaii growled, leaping at Yasai. She moved away from the dented lockers, kicking Kawaii's feet out from under her.  
BAM!  
BAM!  
The two fist-fighted and kicked.  
"This is to the death!!" Kawaii crowed, socking Yasai in the gut.  
"And you are the one to experience death today," Yasai made a ki blast that singed Kawaii's shoulder.  
"Ow!" Kawaii grabbed her shoulder and shouted out her complaint.  
PUNCH!  
Kawaii was punched into the same bay of lockers Yasai had dented. Yasai advanced, her punches to Kawaii were about a hundred a second. "Hope you know I'm just playing with you, scum!" Yasai yelled, forming her special ki blast in her hands. "Kaji-shinu!" She yelled.  
"Yasai, stop!" Gohan leapt in front of Kawaii, protected the injured Minamotian from more harm.  
"What are you doing, Gohan?!" Yasai yelled, enraged - letting her blast disappear. "She's against the Saiya-jins!" Then to Kawaii, "Gohan is also a Saiya-jin, if you didn't know," Yasai sneered.  
PUNCH!  
Kawaii punched Gohan out of her way. "The more to kill, the better!" She yelled.  
"Kawaii! This is getting out of hand!" Gohan protested.  
"Yeah, you can't defeat both of us, HA!" Yasai laughed, advancing on Kawaii.  
"Oh? Well I'm not going to fight," Gohan said, crossing his arms and lowering his eyes.  
"Makes it easier to hurt you," Kawaii said simply, leaping at Gohan.  
FWIT! THUD!  
Suddenly, Kawaii fell. Yasai stood behind her with her palm out in a knifehand position. "Weakling.." Yasai muttered. Gohan stared.  
"I tapped her neck - she's not hurt, unfortunately, but she'll be out for a while. What will we do with her? Should I kill her now?" Yasai grinned wickedly, but Gohan frowned.  
"We're taking her to a hospital, then we can work all this out over a cuppa tea... How does that sound?" Gohan asked in a 'it's not a question, I'm telling you' sort of voice.  
"Fine! You carry the girl to your Earth rejuvenation facility! But I'm not helping!" Yasai began to storm off, but tripped over a fluffy mound. "ARGH!" Yasai stumbled, but didn't fall over the dog that had wandered out of it's bag. "Stupid dog - gonna make you into-" Yasai formed a blast in her palm.  
"Yasai," Gohan warned. "That dog belongs to Kawaii."  
The Saiya-jin princess looked down at the poodle. It stared up at her with big eyes, and lolled it's tongue out. Then..  
CHOMP!  
"Gohan... If I didn't want to kill this little bakayarou... how - do I get it - OFF MY SHOE?!" Yasai bellowed, at first shaking vigorously, then finally grabbing it's tail and yanking it upwards. The dog's jaw let loose, and the poodle soared into the air, almost reaching the ceiling. Gohan caught it, reading it's dog tag.  
"It's name is Cuddles. Let's take them to the hospital, what d'ya say?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Later, at Gohan's house - drinking tea...  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan," Kawaii said. "You really are of pure heart." She gave Yasai a hard look. "I don't think I want to get too used to you, though."  
"Aw, put a sock in it, blondie," Yasai muttered. "I'd rather be at Capsule Corp now, you know? I've got nice company waiting there... worthy of standing in my presence, unlike you, scum."  
"Yasai - give her a chance! She's been through a lot.." Gohan said.  
"Oh right - her race got blown up by people like me, ah... so horrible! Forget her, kid, she's got it good!" Yasai growled.  
"It's not MY fault you don't care about your own race!" Kawaii shot. "And why do you keep calling Gohan 'kid'?!"  
"If you care to know," Yasai said rudely, "I'm five years older than him! You're forgetting that Saiya-jins don't age as fast as humans! Baka!"  
"I've never known a Saiya-jin to go to school," Kawaii remarked.  
"Well I never have before - this day may have been the only day I spend a few minutes at an Earth school," Yasai stated. "I just had to get away from this new monster that moved into the Son house..."  
Kawaii stared, confused.  
"This is the Son house," Gohan said. "And there isn't a monster, it's just-"  
"GOHAN!!!"  
"Hikari.." Yasai muttered, sighing as a small girl - barely over the age of six, came tearing through the front door.  
"GOHAN!!" This kid could run!  
BAM!  
"Oof!" Gohan laughed as Hikari dove into him, pushing him to the ground.  
"Gohan! I came to see Goten! I'm having a heat attack, I haven't trained in two days! WHERE IS GOTEN?!!" Hikari shouted in Gohan's ear in less than five seconds.  
"Whoa.. slow down!" Gohan laughed as Yasai muttered and clenched her fists.  
"That's it... I'm leaving to Capsule Corp.. goodbye Gohan, I hope you have fun baby-sitting!" Yasai stormed out the door, taking off into the air.  
Kawaii stared.  
"It's okay... Yasai's just like that," Gohan said. "She's still a social outcast, heh - she only likes Vegeta - he's her brother. She kinda accepts me and Krillin, but that's it."  
"Vegeta is her brother?!" Kawaii shouted.  
"WHERE IS GOTEN?!" Hikari yelled.  
"Sh... Yes, Vegeta - why?" Gohan asked.  
"Why are you shushing me?!" Hikari asked.  
"Vegeta and this big guy with him were the ones who destroyed my race!!" Kawaii shouted.  
"You must mean.." Gohan looked flabbergasted as Hikari continually tugged at his sleeve. The girl looked very upset, and she stared at Gohan, confused.   
"Why did they do that?! All Saiya-jins can't be like that! You're different!" Kawaii refused to believe Saiya-jin ruthlessness, resorting to Gohan for help.  
"Kawaii... I'm not full-blooded... I'm half human..." Gohan pulled Hikari's hand away, gritting his teeth.  
"If Yasai's brother is at Capsule Corp, then where's the big guy?!" Kawaii asked.  
"How'd you know...?" Gohan asked.  
"She clearly stated that only people at Capsule Corp are worth her time - who else than her brother!! Now - where's the big guy?!" Kawaii asked, shouting as Hikari whined.  
"I want to spar with Goten!!" Hikari complained.  
"Not now.." Gohan muttered. "Kawaii - the big guy is dead!"  
"Then where is Capsule Corp?!" Kawaii asked.  
"I want-" Hikari was shushed by Gohan.  
"If you're planning on trying to kill Yasai and Vegeta-"  
"I've only got a problem with Vegeta, but after he dies, Yasai is next!"  
"No! You're gonna get yourself killed!"  
"I will die defeating the enemy then!"  
"He's not the enemy! Those two - as much as we all deny - they're our friends, and we don't want them dead!"  
"What happened to the conqueror of planet Vegetasei?"  
"Huh?"  
"You heard me," Kawaii said in a low voice. "What happened to them?"  
"His name was Freeza - and he was destroyed-"  
"By Saiya-jin hands?"  
"Y-yes.."  
"You see?! Don't I get the right, then, for revenge?! They did!" Kawaii shot.  
"I want to spar with Goten!" Hikari protested.  
"He's at Trunks'," Gohan muttered, pushing Hikari out the door.  
"Where is Capsule Corp?" Kawaii repeated after Hikari had flown off.  
"I won't tell you! Not until you calm down! We can work this out! Without killing someone!" Gohan blocked the front door. "I know how you feel - you want to kill them... the Saiya-jins tried to take over Earth too-"  
Kawaii glowered at Gohan - he realized that was the wrong thing to say. "And you tried to kill them?!" She asked.  
"Yes.." Gohan brought out the word.. "But they became our friends! We let them live, and Yasai even went on a trip with us to Namek! They helped us defeat Freeza!" Gohan said quickly. "And not just because they were going to kill us afterwards... that didn't even run through their heads," Gohan muttered.  
"I bet it did," Kawaii muttered back.  
"It's just that... Freeza never changed. There was no good in him. My father tried to defeat him, but a few years later, Freeza came back, and Trunks destroyed him!"   
"Is Trunks a Saiya-jin?" Kawaii asked slyly.  
"Yes..." Gohan answered slowly.. then.. "No! You are not going to try to kill him too!"  
"Where does he live?" Kawaii demanded.  
"I'm not telling..."  
"Anyway - there are two Trunks' - the one from the future, and the one who lives at Ca-" Gohan stopped himself in mid-sentence and bit his lip. "Ca-mp. Yes - he lives at a camp - cause... his mother owns it."  
"Yeah right! He lives at Capsule Corp! Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes!" Kawaii said, growling. "So - how old are these...Trunks'?"  
"They both live at Capsule Corp, they are Vegeta's sons! One has a wife who is extremely powerful, and the other is a child that went super Saiya-jin at age five! My brother, Goten is over there right now, and he's is also a super Saiya-jin. So, yes - there are four Saiya-jins living there! Not to mention mirai Trunks' son and daughter! Those main seven living at Capsule Corp, plus their friends, Juuhachi, Hikari, and Goten are there, and they'd kill you if you tried to hurt Vegeta! All of those Saiya-jins are too much for one Minamotian, and it's stupid of you to want to challenge every single one of them, because just Vegeta alone is stronger than you!" Gohan huffed.  
"So many Saiya-jins in one household... And this one... you are Saiya-jin, and your brother... Your father?"  
"He's not here at the moment," Gohan said. "And no, my mother is human!" Gohan paused. "Okay. Go to Capsule Corp. I'm not stopping you. Go get yourself killed. I'm sure they can defend themselves against you quite easily. I assure you, if you go there now, you will die not even making a mark on Vegeta's body. So leave," Gohan stepped out of the way of the door. "Go kill yourself."  
"Gohan... can I stay here for a while?" Kawaii asked softly. "I want to meet your friends... your Saiya-jin and human ones."  
"There are also a couple of Namekians," Gohan laughed, calming down. Kawaii smiled.  
"I won't try to kill Vegeta. But I'd like to get an introduction from your team... they seem like they like to fight - defended Earth from the Saiya-jins..." Kawaii trailed off.  
"My father... it was always he who affected the bad guys the most..." Gohan said, trailing off.  
"He must be really strong.." Kawaii said.  
"On account that he's a full blooded Saiya-jin," Gohan said.  
"He... he i-is?" Kawaii stood speechless for a second. "I had no idea! He defeated ones from his own race?! Just to save Earth?!" Kawaii paused. "Can I meet him?"  
"He's dead," Gohan said hollowly. "He died - defending the Earth. That was the only villain he didn't save us from... that time - it was me."  
"Gohan," Kawaii said, awed and impressed. "Did your father know all YOUR friends?"  
"He made them."  
"I could really get to love them... any friend of your father's, is a friend of mine!! He's so honorable.."  
"He's friends with Vegeta, and all the Saiya-jins."  
"He.... is?..." Kawaii sat down on the couch. "I apologize.."  
"Your apology is accepted!" Gohan laughed. "Just to tell you.. After you meet my friends - you may stay attached to them forever!"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"-and she was all like - 'I'm gonna defeat all the Saiya-jins'! Now isn't that the dumbest line you've ever heard from someone?" Yasai laughed as Vegeta hmphed - overhearing the rants Yasai had been filling everyone in on.  
"I'd like to see that girl face me... then I'd twist her little scrawny neck around with two fingers! After that we'll see who's the strongest between those weakling Minamoto and Saiya-jin warriors!" Vegeta sneered, half-smiling.  
"Well I don't know if I'm the only one, but I'm getting tired of ranting about this mystery kid," Bulma huffed, pouring another cup of tea for herself. "Let's just forget about her until she actually decides to pay a visit here - okay?"  
Hikari lifted her eyebrow at Bulma. "I think it's fun listening to Yasai rant about Kawaii. It gives us something to look forward to... and if she comes looking for Trunks and his Otousan, I'll punch her right in the gut! Like this!" Hikari lunged for Goten's stomach - he blocked and kicked out at her, missing as Hikari ducked and he got Trunks instead.   
Soon all three were jumping around behind the couch Bulma and her parents sat on. Yasai was standing across the table from them - another couch was right behind her, but when she talked, she stood up. Next to her empty seat, sat Krillin and Marron. Juuhachi and mirai Trunks stood against the kitchen wall - facing the coffee table. Chibi Marron was standing next to her Kaasan, holding her hand. Vegeta was rummaging around the refridgerator with a towel around his neck from training.  
"And besides, it's true," Yasai answered.  
Bulma reached behind the couch without looking, pulling Trunks from the sparring he was doing with Hikari and Goten. "Trunks - no fighting in the house."  
Boos were heard from the two children as Trunks grumbled about unfairness.  
DING DONG  
"Doorbell," Bulma announced, standing up to get the door. When she left the living room, a familiar voice was heard from the front door, and the owner walked to where everyone else chatted.  
"Hey Gohan," Krillin nodded. "Who've you got there with you?"  
Yasai's head shot up from staring interestedly at the teapot. "You!" Following Gohan cautiously in front of Bulma, was Kawaii.  
"Is this the famous Minamoto girl?" Vegeta sniggered. "Don't even try to fight me, you're not worth my time." Kawaii's cheeks burned pink, and she stared at the ground.  
"She's agreed not to fight," Gohan said coldly.  
"Oh great kami! We are spared!" Yasai shouted sarcastically. Hikari tried her best to stifle giggles, but her attempts were useless.  
"Excellent... you've chosen to live!" Vegeta growled, really wanting a fight.  
"I wanted to meet everyone..." Kawaii bowed, and stared up at everyone with her head bent.  
"Go home! No one wants to meet someone with a bad attitude!" Hikari yelled over, pointing her thumb down and raspberry-ing Kawaii.  
"Hey - let's give her a chance!" Krillin said, eyeing Hikari, who beamed.  
"I don't want to meet you... you wanted to kill my Otousan!" Trunks shot as Bulma gave him a glare.  
"I think you may have some explaining to do, Kawaii," mirai Trunks suggested.  
Kawaii nodded. "At first - I guess I over-reacted a little-"  
"A little?!" Yasai laughed. "Your rage led you to believe you could defeat the remaning Saiya-jins... Now that is called extreme stupidity!"  
"Yeah - you're a super baka!" Hikari pointed a finger at Kawaii, laughing histerically. Kawaii breathed deeply and continued.  
"-and I thought wrong. It never crossed my mind how people could change. Gohan convinced me that Saiya-jins aren't bad anymore - and I just want a second chance. I want to get to know all of you," Kawaii bit her lip. There was a moment of silence.  
"Whoever thinks this psycho is still a super baka say ai!" Hikari hooted.   
"Ai!" Trunks laughed. Yasai turned her back to her, and Vegeta smirked as if Kawaii had got to be joking. Juuhachi walked off boredly, mirai Trunks and chibi Marron followed.   
"I think she seems like a very nice girl," Bulma said.  
"Yeah, but that's just you," Yasai muttered.  
Gohan, Krillin, Bulma's parents, Marron and Goten nodded in agreement to Bulma's comment.  
Kawaii smiled aside from the rude talk of Saiya-jins and Ozekian.  
Bulma looked from the unhappy Saiya-jins to Kawaii, then back to the unhappy Saiya-jins... "This isn't working.. I think this lunch should be over if we all can't get along... Let's try dinner tomorrow at seven... How does that sound?"  
"Great - another night of Bulma's cooking," Yasai grumbled, storming down the hall around the corner to her bedroom. After Cell, mirai Trunks asked his aunt if she would like to stay at Capsule Corp instead of the Son house, which was getting a bit crowded for the fact of Goten coming along, and Hikari squishing on the couch. Yasai accepted the offer because Vegeta was there as well, and there was a happy little gravity room waiting at the end of the hall.  
Gohan nodded. "Kawaii - where do you live?"  
"With my step-parents in Satan City," Kawaii answered.  
"Okay then - you think you can find this place again by yourself?" Gohan asked.  
"Of course," Kawaii answered, "it'll be no problem to sense everyone's ki."  
"You can sense ki?" Hikari smirked. "Not that nobody can't, but you look really weak." Hikari walked up to Kawaii and jumped on her back, poking her in the arm. "Fleshy, fleshy, fleshy, fleshy, fleshy!!"   
Kawaii grabbed Hikari by the collar and set her gently on the ground while the five year old struggled the whole way down.  
"That was a lucky grab, Fleshy!" Hikari spat, kicking Kawaii in the shins.  
Trunks grinned and dove for Kawaii - ready for a fight, but Bulma grabbed him from the back of his shirt. "Don't think so mister.. you march yourself back to your room!" Bulma ordered, shoving Trunks down the hall that Yasai had left through. "I don't know how you get off being so rude, young man! Living with Jet should have taught you some manners, but nooo."  
"Jet's not that nice," Trunks muttered. "You should see him when you're not around."  
"I heard that," Bulma sighed.   
"Jet?" Kawaii said, "Who's Jet?"  
"He's Juuhachi's kid - the blonde girl with the two year old? Yeah her." Gohan answered.  
"Where is he now?" Kawaii asked.  
"He's training with his uncle Juunana... they'll be gone for today, but we can hope that they can make it to dinner tomorrow," Gohan replied.  
"Jet's cool! He's cool like Goten and Trunks!" Hikari said. "See I left your name out, cause you're not cool!" The girl pointed at Kawaii.  
"I think it's time for us to leave.." Gohan muttered, pulling Hikari out the front door, followed by Goten. "Thank you, Bulma!"  
"Until we meet again!" Hikari growled at Kawaii as the door slammed.  
"Thanks for inviting us to tea," Krillin said, standing from the couch.   
"Yeah," Marron nodded, "It was good until that weird girl intruded!"  
"She didn't intrude, Marron.." Krillin muttered. "She was invited in."  
"Oh yeah!" Marron said, "That girl was the life of the party! She really made everything much more exciting!"  
"Yeah.." Krillin answered dully to his simple-minded wife. "I think it's time to go now."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That must be Kawaii," Bulma said as she heard the doorbell ring. She had called everyone to come a half an hour earlier to get situated and finally, she got everyone to sit down at the big dinner table. The table sat six on each side, and two on the ends. On one side, sat Chi-Chi, Kame-sennin, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan and an empty seat for Kawaii. Across the table from Tien, sat mirai Trunks, then Juuhachi, Juunana, Launch, Yasai and Marron. On one end of the table, sat Mr and Mrs Briefs, and Vegeta sat next to Bulma's empty seat. There was a coffee table off to the side, set for the kids - Hikari, Trunks, Goten, Jet, and chibi Marron. Tenshin and Choutzu couldn't make it, but as Vegeta had said earlier, they were no big loss. Yasai had agreed and said the same for Piccolo.  
Bulma greeted Kawaii at the door, and they walked inside. Everyone's eyes were on her, and Hikari looked about to burst out with some crude remark. Instead, she whispered something to Goten, who whispered the same to Trunks. They all grinned and looked at Kawaii as if they knew something she didn't.  
Yasai motioned across the table for Gohan to spit in Kawaii's seat, but he just rolled his eyes as Yasai put on a serious face when Bulma and Kawaii joined the table. Everyone was quiet.  
"Beans anyone?" Bulma asked happily, passing the beans to Vegeta, who just gave them to Trunks who was groping for them. Trunks set the bowl of beans in the middle of the table, whispering to Hikari and Goten, then sat up like they weren't planning anything.  
Food was passed around the table, and everyone had served themselves drinks. The gang had forgotten about the beans until chibi Marron jumped up from her chair, running to her mother. The child pulled urgently on her mother's sleeve, and whispered something in her ear. Abruptly, Juuhachi stood up, pulling chibi Marron down the hall with her to her bedroom. Mirai Trunks grabbed his plateful of food and Jet, and followed, sneaking best he could away from his terrorist mother.  
"Ah... I forgot this thing - I'll be back in a moment," Mirai Trunks stammered, leaving down the hall.  
Hikari stood up to see the crowd, and locked eyes with Yasai, who stared confused back. She pointed at the bowl of cold beans, and then at Kawaii. Yasai showed no improvement to her bored expression, but an invisible smile crossed her eyes. Hikari gave a smile, and scooped up a small handful of beans. Trunks did the same as Goten watched in awe.  
FWOOSH! SPLAT!  
"Food fight!" Trunks yelled as beans flew through the air, landing in Kawaii's hair. Yasai took this time to grab a chicken leg from her plate, and jumping on top of the table, whacked Kawaii over the head with it. The girl fell unconscious, falling over in her seat. And this was just the start of the madness!!  
"NO!! STOP!" Bulma cried.  
Peas!  
Soup!  
"AH! MY CLEAN CLOTHES!!"  
More beans!  
Carrots!  
Chicken!  
Tea!  
Everything and anything flung across the table!  
"STOP!"  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
"YEEKS! I'M RUNNIN' OUTTA AMMO!"  
Everyone was out of their seats, food was on the walls, in people's faces!!  
CRASH!  
Teacups, plates, bowls! All broken! Shattered and flung like boomerangs!  
There was no true food anymore - it was all just mush and goo!  
Vegeta had slipped out the window! Bulma was screaming to stop! Gohan was laughing as Goten shoved Trunks' face in the potatoes! Yasai was on top of the table! Kawaii... drooled... Hikari had the empty bowl of beans over her head and she was throwing walnuts at running, screaming, frantic people! Launch had her machine gun out! Juunana was rooting her on! Krillin was throwing grapes at Yamcha! Yamcha was throwing grapes back! Marron stood next to Krillin, throwing gravy across the room! Chi-Chi hid under the table! Kame-sennin was nowhere to be seen! It was all madness!  
"Take this, scum!"  
"Baka! I wasn't aiming at you!"  
"Not the mustard! Please not the mustard!"  
"You're stepping on my hamburger!"  
"Tomatoes are a good weapon!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"Take this! And this!"  
"HAHAHA! Made ya trip!"  
"STOP! PLEASE!!"  
"Have mercy on me!"  
BAM! ERERERERERERER!!  
"Now dance!"  
"Yer neva gonna fit in, cuz now ya know what 'appens when races just clash, Sista!"  
~Yasai Oujo~  
  



End file.
